


Royal Court

by hana_l



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Explicit Language, F/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_l/pseuds/hana_l
Summary: Ella Chapman was just a lowlife college student with more arrest warrants in more states than she can count on two hands. Her simple job of robbing jewelry stores gets turned into assisting the Evil Duo of Gotham when they stumble upon her little escapade. Harley hates her, she hates Harley, all over who? The Joker? As if. It's totally not over that.





	1. Cat Got Your Tongue?

“Fucking shit… I thought I disarmed that thing.” Ella Chapman swore aloud as blaring alarms and flashing red lights lit up the room she had just man handled her way into. Her eyebrows knit, pulling her face into a scowl as she sighed, walking rather calmly to the jewelry case just to kick it in and grab up as much as her small fists could carry before shoving the piles into her hoodie pockets. She turned to head to the door.  
“Fucking shit!” Her voice squeaked on the last word, sounding exasperated as she turned the other way, walking deeper into the jewelry store after her eyes had laid upon a pair… Very well known in all of the wrong ways around Gotham.  
“What do we have here? I knew we should have stopped by to see what was going on.” A tall man cackled while walking in slowly, holding his arms out to his sides with his palms up as if he was marveling in the scene in front of him. The red flashing lights along with the moonlight shone on his face. His skin was coated in white makeup with black eye shadow ringing his sockets. Red lipstick was happily smothered on his lips. He towed a babbling blonde along with him, the tips of her hair were died pink and blue and were tied in bunches on either sides of her head.  
Ella sighed upon realizing that walking deeper into the store was pointless and she was already seen by the duo. She pulled her black surgical mask up to just below her eyes before hesitantly turning around, not wanting to move too sporadically, knowing that could get her head shot off.  
“More like who do we have here?” His voice slightly growled with amusement as he approached the girl who was frozen in her spot. For a thief and murderer she sure was shaking in her boots upon seeing this clown.  
“Mista J, the cops’ll be he’ any secon’ and the getaway van is a long block away.” The blonde called, staying rooted in the destroyed doorway, watching as her male partner approached a girl. Honestly she wasn’t afraid of the cops, he had just struck a nerve by showing a girl that wasn’t her some attention.  
“Since when have you been afraid of any cops, Harley?” The vibrant green haired man called back, his steps now slower as he approached the much younger girl, his eyes drilling holes into her own terrified ones, she was too afraid to look away.  
“I haven’t seen you before. Are you just a rebellious little teen who wanted to make some quick money or are you part of some sort of villain ring or something.” He said. His words came out more as a statement than a question, obviously not expecting her to answer. As he ventured to just foot away from her a transparent blue force knocked him back, not letting him get any closer. His eyebrows knit together this time, obviously enraged by the field and he abruptly whipped his gun out of a jacket pocket, slamming the butt on the dome before shooting towards her feet, the bullet being disintegrated by the blue force field that surrounded the girl.  
“What the…” The one Ella knew as Harley murmured as she watched the events going down, her jaw dropping with confusion. “What kinda radio active shit were ya dropped into to get that thing?” The platinum blonde asked, jumping in place as she heard police sirens.  
The green haired man, the one that had Ella scared for her life, the one that was constantly on the news, the Joker, glanced over his shoulder, able to see the red, white and blue lights reflecting off of the dense concrete buildings near them. With a large sigh he stepped towards Ella, scaring her force field away. He latched his hand onto her wrist and began to drag her towards the back entrance of the small jewelry store, Harley scurrying out of the door way to follow the two.  
Ella was too afraid to protest. Even if she were to protest she knew it’d be a prayer for suicide. She didn’t have a weapon and even if she did she would probably be too afraid to even point it in either of their directions. She by far wasn’t a good girl, in fact she had more arrest warrants out for her than she could count on two hands. She just was terrified in the presence of a big name villain. They were the two biggest names out there at the moment. No one knew her name, she didn’t even have a different name to go by, but the two that were corralling her out of the back of the store and down the alley to who knows were, were probably high enough on the list of ‘Top Ten Most Dangerous and Hated People of Gotham’ list to brag.  
“Why aren’t ya talkin’? Cat got your tongue?” Harley gave Ella a rather serious look before snapping her teeth at her, flinging the back door to the van open once they reached the vehicle. Neither of the two was holding onto her so she figured she could make a run for it. Who knows what they were planning on doing with her if she actually complied and followed them along. They could kill her, wiping out someone who could be a problem to their own wrong doings. They could use her as a slave; the thought certainly crawled under her skin. Who knew what kind of terrible conditions they’d have her living in? Probably worse than those goons they hoarded.  
Many thoughts sped through her hooded head in the matter of just a few seconds. Ella clenched her fists into tiny balls before taking a timid step back with her booted foot. They didn’t seem to notice and were too busy situating things in the back of the van for their getaway. Without another thought she sucked in a breath, stepping back once more before taking off, turning around as fast as she could.  
“Mista J!” The blonde girl complained and pointed an accusing finger in the direction of the much younger girl who barely got three steps away before the makeup wearing man struck her on the side of the head with a bat Harley had been keeping in the back of the van. The hooded girl dropped to the rain covered ground in a heap.  
“Are we keepin’ her?” Harley nudged at Ella with her foot as if she were some sort of sack. “She seems like trouble… I’m already enough trouble you need, Puddin’.” She looked to the green haired male with adoration in her eyes, completely forgetting about the girl laid out on the grimy stone.  
“Yeah, she could be of some use to us. She has that… Force field we could use…” The clown trailed off, walking around Ella and Harley so he could get into the back seat. Harley didn’t like this one bit. She was supposed to be her Puddin’s only girl. He had his goons for all of the other stuff. So what if she had a stupid force field anyways? No girl will come in between her and her King of Gotham.  
“J…” Harley called out as she followed him, climbing into the van as well as the men that worked for the duo lugged the motionless body into the back. “You never want anyone’s help though… Not even mine! Why do you want hers now?”  
“Are you jealous Harley?” The man scoffed as he made himself as comfortable as he could in the back seat. “You’re not like yourself tonight. What’s wrong? Does the little girl pose a threat to you?” He found amusement in this as he began to lean forward, getting considerably close to the painted girl.  
“No! She’s just imposin’ on my territory! Y’know, I was the only girl. We should just get rid of her, she’s nothin’ but trouble.” Harley continued to complain, her eyebrows slightly knitting together as she furthered her point.  
The goon behind the wheel began to drive them away from the scene, pulling out onto the road as if the police weren’t searching the whole block for the criminals. Harley let out a huff, obviously not happy with where things were going. Joker had returned to his spot and was mindlessly playing with a knife he kept in his pocket. She couldn’t help but watch the man who sat a foot or two away from her. Harley wanted to trust him. Another sigh left her body as she peeked over the back of the seat that the couple was sitting on so she could look at the ‘homewrecker’. The girl continued to lay motionless on her side. In the darkness of the van Harley could see little flashes of purple that expelled around Ella’s body. Her force field was having a hard time keeping itself tame as it’s user was knocked out. The older girl began to think up every insult in the book she could call Ella. She couldn’t help to think that just because the new chic was skinny and cute with big brown eyes doesn’t mean that Joker would stop paying attention to her, right? She was a woman after all, and the girl in the back? She was just a kid.


	2. You're Caught

When Ella woke up she had no idea where she was, who she was with, what had happened to her while she was out… All she knew was that she could feel herself about to freak out. Even through her splitting headache that she had been kidnapped by Joker and Harley. She actually could remember getting hit over the head with what felt like a sack of bricks, but that wasn’t what was worrying her. She knew she probably had about three days until they would get rid of her. And by get rid of she knew meant they’d kill her in cold blood. They wouldn’t care one bit. This thought triggered something in her mind and she began to panic. Sure she lived alone so she had no one to worry about her, but she had bills to pay, but who cared, she already had many warrants out for her and she was going to be dead in a number of days anyways.  
“Hello?” The young girl attempted at calling out, her voice cracking as she sat up, her headache continuing to rage on. “Where am I? Hello? Help…?” Her voice was quieter than she thought she was since it pained her to speak loudly.  
“She’s up, Puddin’…” Ella could hear Harley on the other side of the door, a loud sigh left her as she turned over onto her side. She could tell she was in a bed without a blanket or pillow, but there were sheets on it, however that was the least of her concerns.  
Not another word was said before the door was unlocked and the clown himself stepped in, a scowling Harley standing behind him like an angry child.  
“You’re awake!” Joker mused as he slowly made his way into the room she had been held in.  
“Where am I? Why am I here? Tell me why do you have me here?” Ella began to spew questions at him. All he did was close the door behind him, stranding Harley in the hallway.  
“Woah, slow down there. Why should I answer your questions? You don’t need to know that. What’s your name?” He stood over the highly confused and highly in pain Ella who tried her best to focus her eyes on him. Honestly she felt like crying. The headache itself was enough but she knew she’d never be able to make it out alive.  
Ella licked her lips as she thought, the process was a bit delayed as it seemed with every shift of her mind her head felt as if it were splitting even more.  
“That’s none of your business.” She grumbled as she rolled onto her stomach instead, her quiet words earning a loud cackle from the clown.  
“You think you’re funny? You’ll really think you’re funny when you’re begging me to spare your fingers. Tell me your name.” He seemed satisfied with his little ‘joke’ and continued to laugh at it.  
She wracked her brain for any sort of alias she could give but she came up blank. She definitely didn’t want him knowing her real name.  
“This fucking clown… What a joke.” Ella swore under her breath, she wasn’t heard by the male in the room due to his consistent laughter. Her own words gave her an idea though. He was the Joker in a deck of cards, and the most valuable card was the ace of spades. Technically this would make her more valuable than him and she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to let him know.  
“It’s Ace…” Her words were still quiet, his presence seeming to continue her headache even further.  
“Ace?” His eyebrows knitted as he was rather confused, obviously not satisfied with the fact that she hadn’t given her real name and the allusion of a deck of cards hadn’t set in yet.  
“Why don’t you tell me about your power… Ace…?” Joker was trying to be amiable and get on her good side. He wanted to use her and abuse her, in more ways than one. He had this little girl all to himself, and if only he could manage to get her to cooperate. He knew he had to gain her trust and if he asked her questions and told a little about himself as he went along, he figured that would do the trick.  
“Why…?” Ella was loosing strength in putting up with him. She wasn’t in any mood or physical condition to be communicating and asking all of the questions that were being thrown at her.  
“Listen. I’m going to offer you a preposition. Just answer my questions, kid.” He spat back at her, his patience already wearing thin with the stubborn girl. This earned a rather sour expression from ‘Ace’.  
With a guttural groan she rolled over so she could look at him once again, her eyes narrowing as she tried to weigh what might be going on.  
“I don’t know about them. I was just born with it. They said it’s junk DNA… I have no control of it that I know of, it just happens when I’m scared or I feel threatened… Before you ask, I don’t know how strong it is, it’s never really been used before.” Ella figured that by answering his questions, she’d have more of a chance of living, plus this preposition he brought up interested her.  
The Joker had his hands tucked in his pockets and his head dipped down as he focused on the floor, his head slowly nodding as he listened to her.  
“What were you doing at that store, then?” As he asked this question he moved to sit on the bottom corner of the bed, making sure to keep his distance from her, however he didn’t look at her, not even in her direction. His head was turned in the completely opposite direction.  
“Y’know. You gotta do what you gotta do. Monetary gain I guess. I steal shit and sell it, mainly jewelry.” Her answer was simple and straight forward. The only reason she felt comfortable telling him this was because she knew he had done worse, much worse at that. She had seen it on the news, in the papers, everywhere.  
“Well, what would you say if…” The man began to search for his words, his hands making a rolling motion with one another.  
“I offered for you to join me and Harley… To help us out?” He finally looked to her, his intense stare seemed so cold. Ella immediately looked away. It was a lot to take in, but she automatically knew her answer.  
“No thanks-. You guys are on a totally different level than I am… I steal things to pay my bills and stuff, that’s the extent of it. I’m no villain, I’m just a criminal at the most…” She still couldn’t seem to make eye contact with him. She was honestly afraid of him and what he could do to her.  
“Who said it’s too late to start?” He continued to stare right through her soul it seemed like. It was his way of intimidating her to agree. “Either that or we kill you. Whatta ya say?” His lips parted to show his silver clad teeth, his grin sickening to the young girl but there was something about him that attracted her to him in all of the wrong ways. Was it the power? The crazy?  
“Kill me?” Her hands buried her face in their palms. She was backed into a corner at this point. One way they’d be killing her soon, the other way she’d probably be getting shot dead by police or put on death row. Why not have a little fun while she could? What did she have to loose? “Why do you want me though?”  
“You’re strong. You have something that we want… You have a power that’d be… Very useful to us.” His stare continued none the less, even though she was obviously coming around to the idea after being given an ultimatum. Her eyes searched the room, still unable to look at him straight. He was intimidating to her and she was afraid that if she were to even lay a glance on him he’d freak out and snap her neck.  
As she thought about his words, she knew she was just going to be used for her power that she didn’t even have any control over. If she had told him that she was a master at using it and could even protect whole airplanes, she’d understand, but she made it clear that she doesn’t even know how to work it.  
“Well, if you’re going to kill me, I don’t see why I’d say no…” The girl mumbled, her voice getting louder as she spoke in order to let him know her final answer.  
“Great.” Joker mused in a drawl, his grin showing his teeth once again as his eyes continued to stare into her. At this point with as much as he was drilling holes into her with his eyes, she figured she could write a horror movie all off of this look the man was giving her. “You’ll stay in here for now, until I can trust you. If you need to go to the bathroom or anything else press that button on the wall. One of the guys will come get you. But I’ll see you when ever I decide to blow something else up!” His words turned from almost sarcastically informative to happy at the mention of blowing things up and he was out of the room in the blink of an eye, the locks being ticked behind him.  
“Fuck my life…” Ella groaned and threw her arms over her face. “I have to pee.” She complained, not moving to do anything about it.  
“Help… I’m being held hostage…” She called out in a hoarse voice, this was mainly just to hear herself, knowing that no one would hear her. There were no windows in the room and the door had too many locks on it to bother with.  
“I’m being held hostage by a fucking crazy ass clown…” The girl sat up and buried her face in her hands once again, shaking her head as she slowly made her way out of the bed, a sharp pain sending through the area where she assumed she got hit. Every light step she took to the call box on the wall she felt her head pound.  
Her index finger pressed the button in and she closed her eyes as she began to complain.  
“I have to use the bathroom…” Her finger lifted off of the button and she leaned so she could rest her forehead against the wall, her eye lids drilling shut.  
In no time one of Joker’s goons was up at the room unlocking it.  
“Come with me.” The man that presented himself was rather ugly and scarred, his voice deep and scratchy. In one hand he held the door knob and in the other he held up a pair of handcuffs, earning Ella’s confusion as she turned her head to look at him.  
“What are…” She couldn’t get her words out fully before the muscled man was reaching for her. This spiked her light purple force field to activate, his hand knocking into the field.  
“Boss she’s doing it again.” The goon called down the hallway; Ella took a step back and put her hands up in defense as the man attempted at reaching through the force field only to have his hand knock into it once again.  
“Ace. Be nice to Smiley, he’s just there to take you to the bathroom.” Jokers voice rang through the call box in an almost sickly sweet tone.  
“I told you I can’t control this…” She felt like she was talking to no one, her eyes closing as she tried to breathe, focusing her fear of the man away, knowing if she didn’t she’d never be able to get to the bathroom.  
Within a few seconds her efforts had dissolved her force field away and the man snatched her wrist before she could even blink. He slapped one of the handcuffs on her wrist as the other went onto his free hand.  
“What. No. This isn’t okay.” Ella tugged her wrist away, the man’s arm not budging from it’s spot.  
“The bathroom’s this way.” The man was obviously unphased as he began to seemingly drag her along the hardwood floors and down a dim lit, black walled hallway. She noticed that her boots weren’t on, but her socks were and couldn’t help but wonder who took them off.  
When the pair reached the bathroom, he opened the door for her, following her in. Ella turned around, a rather dumbfounded expression on her face.  
“You can step out now.” She spoke lowly as she looked up to him, her eyebrows knitting, almost forming a hateful expression.  
“Nope. I stay.”  
“I can’t pee with you in here…” The girl gave her wrist a tug, trying to pull away from him as if she could budge the handcuffs.  
“You have to or you don’t pee at all.”  
“I’d rather go in the corner of that room I’m being held up in.” Ella came back, her disgusted expression continuing on her visage.  
“Okay, we can go back then.” As the man took a step out of the bathroom, Ella quickly caught his arm.  
“Wait wait, I’ll go… Just… Turn around and don’t listen or look.” She swallowed thickly when he stepped inside once again, closing the door behind him. Surprisingly he turned to face the corner of the bathroom. Ella hesitantly looked between him and the porcelain throne that was calling her name. Who knew how long she had been holding her pee while she was knocked out? She none the less dropped her shorts and underwear so she could sit down on the toilet and relieve herself.  
“What the fuck am I seriously doing right now…” She sighed as she ran her free hand through her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm slowly becoming addicted to writing this! this has definitely been a work in progress for forever now. i'm so excited to finally be writing it fully. but please subscribe, comment and such! it means a lot.


	3. The Help

The rest of the day left Ella bored out of her mind. When she was hungry she would call through the call box, complain about it, and receive a disgruntled ‘Smiley’ bringing her food. The only time she did call it was pizza from a pizza place she assumed, with a glass of water. Her headache had barely eased so every time she could hear Joker throwing one of his loud fits, it was like nails on a chalk board, except he was the nails, and the chalk board was right up to her ears.  
If someone could die of boredom, she would have. She had no sort of entertainment as she was kept inside of the room but her wandering thoughts, which only provided for so much. Her head hurt too much to really focus on anything, so she decided to sleep. She had a small fear of actually drifting off to the dream world. Who knows what would happen to her if they caught her sleeping? Would they kill her? Drug her to make sure she didn’t wake up and then let all of the men take their turn with her? The thoughts were almost stronger than her urge to just lay down and close her eyes, but of course, sleep prevailed and as soon as she laid her head down, she was out in no time.  
The sleep she had wasn’t very good, as her body was in a constant stage of defense. Every noise that she heard outside of the door jarred her awake but she could easily fall back into her slumber after.  
“Kid!” The door to the room she was being kept in flung open, a grinning Joker followed by his little Harley Quinn walked in. His loud voice jolted her awake, her heart and head pounding both the same.  
“We’re leaving, come on. Get up.” The man stood in the door way as he yelled at her. They were both dressed up in the attire they had found her in.  
“I don’t feel good…” Ella said, her palms moving to cover her eyes. This wasn’t a lie. Her headache was continuing to persist and every loud noise seemed to rip through her skull, she of course knew that where ever the duo went, there would be plenty of loud noises and she didn’t want to be there for that.  
“Too bad, get up, you’re coming whether you like it.” Harley walked over to yank the younger girl up and to her feet by her forearm. The girl none the less complied as she had no choice but to listen to them. “Plus, you don’t get a say, you’re just part of the help.” Harley added on and walked back to open the closet that Ella hadn’t even noticed. “Your boot things are in there. Hurry. We ain’t got all day.”  
“Harley. Darling. I told you, she’s part of us now. She’s not just the help. Like I said, she’s very important to us.” Joker leaned against the door frame, obviously enjoying the woman’s distaste towards the girl who was newly introduced into their web of villains. Ella slowly made her way to tug on her lita’s as she watched as Harley shot her lover a rather annoyed look, the Joker took it with happiness.  
“Come on. Mista J has something good planned and we have to be punctual if we want this to happen right.” Harley continued to run her mouth as she leaned on the opposite side of the door frame than the clown was.  
Ella didn’t mind that they were bossing her around, in fact, she was completely aware Harley was just sensitive to the fact that there was a new girl. Ella was fresh faced and young while Harley had been around for a while and was a woman. It was easy to put two and two together to come to the conclusion that Harley felt threatened by the fact that she was no longer the only girl, and that Ella was attractive.  
When Ella approached the two, the duo turned right around on the heel of their feet and began to head out. Smiley was waiting by the wall to escort Ella out, making sure she didn’t pull anything and try to take off. As his hand clamped around her thin upper arm she let out a groan of protest but she didn’t fight it and allowed him to walk her out to the van she was assumedly brought in.  
As fast as she had planned to escape from them the first time, she was already planning a second escape. When they were at their destination she could easily bolt when they were caught up with something else, unless they brought Smiley that is.  
The four of them piled into the van, a driver was already waiting in the seat with the van reared up and ready to go. Smiley took the passenger side after pushing Ella into the back seat, Joker and Harley following her in.  
“Puddin’, why does she get to ride up here? We can just put her in the back just like the way we brought her.”  
“Because she’s important, Harley. She gets to ride up here because she’s part of the team now. If you want someone back there so bad you can ride back there.” Joker couldn’t get tired of the girl’s jealousy. It was evident to anyone who was present for the times she would complain about the new addition. There was no other reason for her to hate Ella in fact.  
The van ride was silent minus the small comments Harley would make to her lover. Ella felt too awkward, and honestly terrified to actually speak. She attempted at trying to figure out the way back to town as it was apparent that they were hidden out in the suburbs, but her mind was racing and her lingering headache made it close to impossible for her to map anything out.  
It seemed to be in no time that they were at the site of the first thing they were to do as a newly formed team. What Ella’s place was to be was a mystery to her still.  
“Come on. We’ve got a bank to rob.” Joker pushed past Harley so he could get out. Ella slowly blinked as she watched the green haired, make upped man climb out of the van. This was entirely too new for her. She had only robbed jewelry stores mainly, and at night when no one was even there and she could disarm the place.  
“Puddin’ should I take this one or this one?” Before Ella knew it Harley was out of the van as well and she was the only one left in, the sound of Harley cocking guns was heard from the back. Joker didn’t give his input in what Harley had asked and instead walked around to help Ella out of the van, his hand held out for her. The girl’s eyebrows knit together as she looked between his hand and his face, still unable to make eye contact with the man even though she could feel that he was staring into her own chocolate brown orbs.  
“C’mon, we ain’t got all day.” After this was said, Harley came stomping around from behind the van, disgust evident on her features as she saw her Puddin’ trying to help the new girl out of the van.  
With no regard to the help that was being offered, Ella hopped out of the van, earning a cackle from the Joker himself.  
“You might want this.” The man handed a pistol over to Ella only to receive a rather confused look in return. She took the gun but held it in one hand, almost as if she had no idea what it was she was holding. She had never shot at anyone, let alone shot a gun in general.  
“Just cock it, aim it and shoot. It’s not that hard.” Harley began to run her mouth again and without a warning followed Joker along as he made his way to the entrance of the bank.  
“I don’t know how to shoot this- What is our plan? When do we go in?” The questions began to naturally leave Ella almost as naturally as she was following the two that were in charge of the mission. It was almost like she wanted to be doing that. Hell, who knew, she never really hated on the idea of becoming a worse person than she already was as she had nothing left to loose, she just found it highly unrealistic and honestly bothersome, but look at the situation she was thrown into.  
“Do I look like a man with a plan?” Joker called back, another cackle following. “Happy is going in first to hold everyone up, and while he does that we get in, get the money and get out. Easy as pie.” Even though his first question contradicted his second statement, she nodded slowly.  
“Got it…” She mumbled quietly, figuring that must be the usual for them as Harley already seemed to understand what was going on.  
Ella’s lips parted to ask yet another question but before anything could come out, Smiley was waving the trio in, Joker and Harley leaving Ella in their dust. The younger girl quickly scurried to keep up, the gun she was holding in her hand completely looked out of place by the way she was holding it so deliberately away from her body.  
Before she could reach the door she could already hear gunshots being fired within the building and instinctively she stuck to Joker’s back as he and Harley peeled away from each other, both of them beginning to search for someone who could take them to the vault.  
“Where’s the vault? Someone take me to the damn vault!” Joker spat at anyone who he could make eye contact with behind the counter.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Ella noticed a trembling man behind a counter on the opposite side of the room aiming a gun at the clown she was seemingly glued to. Her fear naturally spiked and her purple force field activated around the duo, protecting them just in time from the bullets that were to shower them. In the next moment Harley fired at the man, knocking him dead in an instant.  
“That’s what I’m talking about. See? Team work.” Joker snickered and continued to walk along until he could find someone to give in and take them to the vault they were searching for. The force field however was still illuminating the two of them as the gun scare was still bothering her. Not the fact that she just saw a man get shot dead in cold blood, but because her life was actually threatened. Ella was on edge and hardly realized she was following Joker behind the counter as he pointed a gun at a young woman who was leading them to the vault.  
“What a doll. There should be more people like you in the world.” Joker sweet talked the young girl as he followed her along.  
Nerves got the best of Ella and she joined Smiley who was guarding the door, she felt anxious to get out of the place before the police arrived, and of course she knew that they had to have been called at least once by the hostages inside.  
The familiar sounds of the police sirens were in the distance and if it was possible, Ella began to panic more, her eyes going wide as she looked back at the one she knew as Happy was continuing to hold up the hostages as Harley took care of the workers. Joker and the girl he had lead him to the vault were no where to be found as she assumed that he was taking care of things himself.  
“Fuck…” She whined quietly, wondering how many times the team had to have done that before to be so calm doing it this time around.  
“The, uh, police are coming!” Ella weakly called out to anyone who was listening.  
“No shit Sherlock!” Harley retorted as she continued to survey the workers, making sure none of them were trying to pull anything like their little friend had.  
“I got it! Come on.” Joker hopped the counter with two bags hoisted over his shoulder, Smiley left for the van so he could pull it around back.  
“Oh Mista J! You’re so good at this.” Harley giggled as she happily followed the clown to the back of the bank where they could leave through, Ella quickly began to follow them along, not wanting to be left behind.  
“Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!” The police barged into the bank’s front doors, their guns ready to fire at anyone who were to challenge them.  
“I could have sworn that they were farther-.” Ella complained out loud and her fast walk turned into a full on sprint as she attempted at getting close enough to the duo in front of her to protect them from any showering bullets. The girl’s running triggered the police to shoot which also set off her force field once again.  
Harley was close enough in range to be trapped inside of the protective shell, but Joker unfortunately was not, the police upon seeing the girl’s power only began to shoot more.  
“Expand this shit!” Harley began to panic herself, grabbing Ella’s wrist so she could drag her to her lover in order to protect him as well. In the single second it took to reach Joker, his arm was punctured by a bullet.  
“What the hell Ace!?” Harley continued to drag the terrified girl and they finally managed to capture Joker inside as well. All bullets being fired were disintegrated by the field as they came in contact.  
The trio made their way to the back of the bank as fast as they could and out the closest door, climbing into the back where they came from and took off. Smiley was in the back, watching with explosives for any cops that were to attempt to track them down.  
The money bags were thrown into the back of the van and by the angry actions of the clown, Ella’s force field was still activated as she was honestly terrified for her life in that moment for many reasons. She knew she was in trouble, or at least the Joker was pissed off at no extent. He took her in so she could protect him and on her first mission he gets wounded. Who wouldn’t be mad?  
Ella could hardly bare to look at the man who was sitting between her and Harley. Harley on the other hand was actually over joyed that the event happened. Would this mean he would want to get rid of her for good?  
“Listen.” Joker broke the silence as he spoke through gritted teeth. “You were supposed to protect us. First mission, bam, I get shot. I haven’t been shot in so many years, Ace. I’ll let you off this time because you’re new. But this is it. Next time this happens. You won’t want to know what’s gonna happen to you.” The man was practically fuming from his ears as he continued in his low snarl.  
A few more minutes into the drive Ella mustered up what ever courage she had as her force field began to wear down to glance at Harley who had a rather nasty grin on her face. She had been watching her for the whole time.  
“You’re in so much trouble!” The woman mouthed to Ella, just to earn a frustrated sigh and an eye roll. She slumped in her seat as she stared at the window. It was crazy to think it, but she actually wanted to be back, kept up in that room again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so i totally missed writing fanfics, and i've been obsessed with the joker for a little over two years now, so i decided to pick up here and post a story. i really hope you guys like it and favorite and comment and all of that! thanks!


End file.
